LEB:PC:Tirial (RickRoll)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+6 vs AC; 1d8}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description= Range 25/50; +12 vs AC; 1d12+8}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=''Effect:'' Shift 1 square before or after you attack. +12 vs AC, 1d12+8 damage}} |Action=Standard |Requirement=Must be wielding two melee weapons or a ranged weapon |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description= 2 attacks - +12 vs AC; 1d12+3}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Requirement=Must be wielding two melee weapons or a ranged weapon |Power Description= Two Attacks, +12 vs AC, 1d12+8 damage each and if both hit, 3 extra damage}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Trigger= You or ally is attacked by the creature |Power Description=+12 vs AC, 1d12+8 damage and target takes a -6 penalty to triggering attack}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC, 2d12+8 damage and target is slowed and takes ongoing 5 damage (save ends) Miss: Half Damage, no ongoing damage and slowed TENT}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Martial, Stance, Weapon |Power Description=''Effect:'' Until the stance ends, you can make an RBA as an immediate reaction against any enemy within 5 squares that mvoes closer to you}} |Alignment=Good |Strength=10 (+2) |Constitution=13 (+3) |Dexterity=20 (+7) |Intelligence=10 (+2) |Wisdom=16 (+3) |Charisma=10 (+2) |Skills=Acrobatics +6, Arcana +4, Athletics +8, Bluff +2, Diplomacy +2, Dungeoneering +10, Endurance +2, Heal +10, History +4, Insight +5, Intimidate +2, Nature +10, Perception +10, Religion +2, Stealth +11, Streetwise +2, Thievery +6 |Feats=Toughness (Bonus), Weapon Proficiency (Greatbow), Weapon Focus (Bows), Distant Advantage |Equipment=Rebounding Greatbow +2, Veteran's Hide +1, Cloak of Resistance +1, 2 x longswords, Adventurer's Kit, Flute, 120 arrows, 350 GP}} Character Information Background Like all eladrin, Tirial was born in Thelanis, the Faerie Court. She was of noble birth, her family part of the ruling group of the plane. One of many, but her family held significant influence. Tirial was unfortunate enough to be have a difficult birth on her mother and as a result of a lack of oxygen during the birthing the eladrin was much slower at the intellectual skills her people normally excelled at. Tirial was politely hidden from others, her own family ashamed of her below average intelligence. After reaching her teenage years, Tirial could stand it no more, the whispered conversations, the looks from her family, the disappointment evident in their eyes. Only her brother, Elagorn, was kind to her. He loved his little sister dearly and whenever she struggled with some test or homework from the Academy, he was always there for her. Elagorn was over a decade older than her, but as the maturing process slowed in all eladrin, he was not much further ahead in his maturity. They were exploring the forested realm on afternoon when they came upon a faerie ring, a common occurrence, but this time the ring was glowing with a pale light. Elagorn was anxious to go an investigate and reluctantly, Tirial followed. They moved into the ring and as they did a bright flash blinded them and then when the spots in her eyes went away, Tirial saw she was not in Thelanis anymore, Elagorn was looking around and turned to her saying "I believe we are in the Twilight Demesne, in Eberron. These trees are common flora in this land" as he pointed to a tree. The duo saw a group of humans traveling along the nearby Orien trade road. Being somewhat naive, Elagorn called out to them, the humans turned to them and a wide grin crossed their faces. Tirial was frightened by their dirty appearance and short blades, but Elagorn bade her to calm down. He approached the men, asking them where they were when the lead man ran the eladrin through with his sword calling out "Get that elf lady, she'll be fun to play with". Tirial's eyes were wide with fright, but she took off as fast as her feet could take her, managing to hide in a small rocky outcropping. After they were gone she wept, for days she wept for her dear brother and cursed this land that took it from her. Anger blossomed in her heart and Tirial accepted it, even nurtured it. She would make the humans pay for their crimes. After returning to the spot of his death, the men had stripped all the valuables from him. Tirial buried him and saw that her bow had come with her through the portal. She was more graceful than many elves or eladrin and displayed an uncanny ability with her bow, a massive weapon that was as tall as she was. Tirial traveled through the forest until she traveled into Breland. She came across a Brelish force moving to Aundair to battle with them. They starting telling her about the ongoing war and the death of the emperor Jarot. Tirial cut them off and asked if she could accompany them, saying she cared little for the reasoning, just that she wanted a chance for revenge, although she wouldn't elaborate any further. During the next eighty years, Tirial fought alongside the Brelish army, battling in many major conflicts throughout the lands. She never grew old, but the flames that had spurred her on had begun to dwindle, her zeal for the vengeance on the humans slowly faded and then disappeared. During a night under the stars Tirial decided she had had enough, her only desire was to return to Thelanis and tell her family what happened to herself and her brother. The next day she walked away, leaving the borders of Cyre and traveling back towards the Eldeen Reaches. Behind her a flash of light exploded and she turned to see what was happening, and saw the sky burning over the land of Cyre. Tirial felt the massive explosion in her bones and was forced to sit down. She continued to stare long after the light disappeared and again wept, this time she thought of the men and woman she'd killed over the last 8 decades. Tirial decided that she needed to make amends for her part in the War, especially after hearing about the destruction of Cyre from a passing messenger. Tirial went back to the Eldeen Reaches and returned to the place she buried her brother. She began digging graves, she told herself she would not leave this place until she'd buried each person she had slain. It has taken her years to complete her task, but now she finished her self-imposed exile and decided to return to Breland to see what she could do to continue making a difference. Tirial went to Sharn and was told she could make herself useful at the Tower's Shard so there she went... Appearance A determined elegance radiates from the woman you see here, centered in the intense emerald of her almond shaped orbs; framed by silver brows and a fan of pale lashes, partially hidden behind the metallic wisps that highlight the gentle curve of her cheek bones and the heart shape of her face. The elegant line of her nose, flourished by the delicately rounded tip, sits above full lips, stained a soft berry shade in stunning contrast to the milky paleness of her skin. Silken strands are loosely tucked behind long fey ears, elegantly pointed at their tips. The rest of the thick mane slides easily into an intricate braid, flecked by tiny glass beads in varying shades of blue and green; from the deepest navy and jade to ones as light as the sky and spring buds. The loose twist of the braid follows the delicate curve of her back to settle between curved hips, tied with a thin band of raven leather. The rest of her form is slender and toned, lithe and graceful with her Elven blood, subtleties suggesting greater strength beneath. She wears a long, pale green gown, made of high-quality silk. The neckline, silk semi-loose, dips modestly across her chest, revealing defined collar bones. Her slim shoulders are left bare, save for the twist of soft golden rope, which holds up detached sleeves that fall loosely to her elbows before tightening around her forearms to vanish beneath doe-brown leather bracers featuring ivy designs in jade, detailed in fold. Accentuating her long torso is a jade bodice, made of soft velvet. The flow of deep green defines the feminine curves of her form to her hips, held closed with crosses of twisted gold rope. The lower half of her form, long legs and delicate feet, is mostly hidden beneath a long skirt, which falls to the floor in soft folds. The pale green silk is detailed in ivy designs, a shade darker in velvet. On either side a slit rises to just above her knees, revealing the pale skin of her toned calves and doe-brown leather boots, supple with use and well-worn, that end a few inches below her knees. Age: 145 Gender: Female Height: 5'5" Weight: 110 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Tirial is fairly private about her life before arriving in town, herself not too trusting of others. She is good-natured though and is quite talkative to others, interested in hearing about other cultures and upbringings. Hooks *IS her family still looking for her brother and herself? Kicker Other Sections Reserving this space later for companions, adventures, etc Equipment Coins: 350gp Encumbrance:'''85lbs '''Normal Load: 100lbs Heavy Load: 200lbs Maximum Drag Load: 400lbs Math The math section describes the math behind your character sheet. It is here so that judges and character approvers can quickly verify your character's accuracy. Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Low-Light Health Surges per day: 7 (6 class, +1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Eladrin * +2 Dex, +2 Int * +2 Arcana, +2 History * Languages: Common, Elven * Fey Step racial power * Fey Origin * Eladrin Education * Eladrin Weapon Proficiency * Eladrin Will * Trance * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 Class Features Ranger * '''Fighting Style * Hunters Quarry * Prime Shot Feats * 1st: Toughness (Bonus) * 1st: Weapon Proficiency: Greatbow * 2nd: Weapon Focus - Bows * 4th: Hobbling Strike Background Gravedigger - +2 Athletics Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Elven Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= }} Tracking Stat Block Tirial - Female Eladrin Ranger 4 Initiative: +7, Passive Perception: 20, Passive Insight: 15 AC: 21, Fort: 15, Reflex: 19, Will: 17 — Speed:6 HP: 50/50, Bloodied: 25, Surge: 12, Surges left: 7/7 Action Points: 1; Second Wind: not used Powers - Nimble Strike Twin Strike Fey Step Two-Fanged Strike Disruptive Strike Begin the Hunt Hunter's Bear Trap Spitting Cobra Stance Rebounding Greatbow +2 Cloak of Resistance +1 Money +412 gp Starting Gold - 30 gp - 2 longswords - 15gp - adventure kit - 5 gp - flute - 12 gp - 120 arrows Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 ** Veteran's Hide Armor +1 *Level 2: Parcel lvl - gold - purchased Cloak of Resistance +1 *Level 3: Parcel lvl+4 ** Rebounding Greatbow +2 XP Starting XP - 3750 *1850 - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5151622-post593.html Total XP: 5600 RP *3 - http://www.enworld.org/forum/5151622-post593.html Wish List *Level 4: Parcel lvl+2 - Bracer's of Archery (lvl 6 item) *Level 5: Parcel lvl+3 - Predator's Hide +2 (lvl 8 item) Changes *Re-trained Yield Ground to Begin the Hunt (From MP2) *Re-trained Distant Advantage to Hobbling Strike (MP2) *Added Spitting Cobra's Stance Judge Comments *You should have 350 gp left, not 358.--Summary still says 358 gp *You have listed you bought a cloak of protection +2 in your parcels, but you have a cloak of resistance +1 listed elsewhere--cloak of resistance, not cloak of protection *Your combat block still has Varak listed--looks good *Your hunter's quarry is listed as d8, instead it should be d6.--looks good Everything is minor, approved EvoloutionKB Level 4 Approval 1 Approval by EvolutionKB Approval 2 Approval by renau1g Level 5 Approval 1 comments by renau1g * In summary on RBA it is technically called Rebounding, not Resounding. *Your utility power is listed as Yield GRound, but the text seems to suggest a different one. Please address. Approval 2 Approval by Status Status: Approved as 4th level character with 3750 xp by EvolutionKB and renau1g Category:LEB Category:LEB:Approved Characters Category:LEB:Eldeen Reaches Category:LEB:Eladrin Category:LEB:Thelanis Category:LEB:Ranger